Computing devices may include input devices such as keyboards and tactile input devices. Tactile input devices, which may include trackpads, touchpads, or touchscreens, may receive tactile input from a user, such as from a user's finger(s), and interpret the input as directional input, similar to a mouse. Tactile input devices may also interpret inputs as “clicks,” similar to left-clicks, right-clicks, and in some cases middle-clicks that may be received via a mouse. The clicks may be inputted by the user tapping on the tactile input device with one or multiple fingers. The taps by the user may be received by the tactile input device as one or multiple contacts. When the tactile input device receives multiple contacts, it can be difficult to determine whether the user intended to input a particular click or some other type of input.